


婚——摩梭·月

by phoenixfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfox/pseuds/phoenixfox





	婚——摩梭·月

孟秋。  
月上泸沽湖，在粼粼的“谢纳米”①湖面上，洒下一池银光，银波的这头，连着岸的猪槽船，头碰着头，绳连着尾，像阿注②和阿夏③看星的脚，撞在一块儿，晃啊晃。  
往湖面粼粼的波光那头去，格姆山④的山梁深处，林子里有歌，年轻的阿注和阿夏，溜溜地唱：  
阿哥呦阿哥呦  
月亮才到西山头  
你何须遑遑地走⑤

再往里，歌声散去，风休止了，鸟鸣声亮起来，猫过一道矮坡，地上新落了一地的叶，没有风吹打，簌簌沙沙响个不停。  
次尔打开腿，羞辱地跪在地上，屁股上一根湿溜溜的大家伙，噗滋噗滋，擂海椒面那么狠的，往他最说不得的地方捅，力道大的，简直要把他胸膛里的那颗心都撞出来，摁到地上碾碎，碎得跟他膝盖下跪的几片树叶子一样，烂成泥。  
次尔是寨上数一数二的男人，女人们眼中最威武的阿注，朝山节⑥上总有数不清的姑娘，手伸手的盼着做他的阿夏，可谁能想，他却借着月光遮羞，在山上的密林子里，跟个男人发情畜生似的磨屁股，做这个男人的阿夏。  
他的前头，不远的地上立着两把刀，一把开了刃，冷冷的扎眼，一把的刀身磨得很旧，用了很久的样子，次尔看准了，松开揪满落叶的掌心，慢慢朝前探，刀还没摸上，就叫多杰看去心思。  
掐着他的胯骨两边，多杰把人拖回来，次尔的膝盖磨过地面，声音听着都疼。  
多杰把人翻过来，那儿果然破了，皮开肉绽的两个伤口，他没大表情的把次尔的腿扛肩上，抬高屁股，又怼进去：“啊！啊！！”这一下，把次尔的表情撞碎，“格泽多杰！！！”他大声嘶吼，手指抠进土里，“够了……我没欠你的！”要遭你这样对待……  
“够了？！”多杰露出个可笑的神情，那是种从眼缝下头瞥人，瞧不起人的笑，“你欠下的，可多呢。”  
次尔不甘心：“我哪里得罪你了！哪里……得罪了……”  
哪儿得罪他了？  
多杰硬朗的脸庞，表情逐渐狰狞，他咬牙膛，两腮的肌肉因为紧，颤个没停。  
到今天，他还不知道自己错哪儿了：“你没想起来，是我干你干得还不够！”报复似的，多杰抓起他的两条腿折到胸口，耸腰，猛一个挺入。  
“呃啊！！！！！”  
簌簌沙沙，无风的密林，树叶儿和影，没有尽头的簌簌沙沙……

次尔第一次见到多杰，是在前年的朝山节上，那是他们摩梭人朝拜格姆女神的节日。  
人们穿着盛装，聚到野外的草坪上载歌载舞，尽情狂欢。这一天，四面八方寨子里的青年都赶来了，热风吹过年轻的面庞，眼珠儿串成一条线，健壮的阿哥们绕着一朵朵白舞裙，在里头找他们丰美的阿夏，姑娘们也你挽着我，我拉着你，笑盈盈的把目光抛到她们钟情的阿注身上。  
次尔跟着村里的阿哥舞，一眼就相中了他的阿夏，一个美丽的，山那头来的姑娘。  
次尔成年了，长的真精神，拉开膀子跳狮子舞，引来一把把目光往他身上粘，怎么甩也甩不掉，他舞得满头大汗，太阳光底下，明朗的黑眸子，星子一样会发亮。  
他往姑娘的身边跳，还没把欢喜的情歌唱，姑娘就已经将手羞涩地交到他手上。  
那是乐意呢，次尔大喜，他们摩梭人恋爱，奉行男不娶，女不嫁，互相看对眼了，男的往女的手心挠三下，女人也回男人三下，两人的情侣关系，就算定下了。  
寨里喜欢次尔的女人不少，可年轻的他，走婚还是头一回，只是牵姑娘的手，就兴奋得鼻孔里进出的气儿都是辣的，心收不住地跳，他克制，但珍重地曲起一根指头，往女孩的手心……  
“多杰！格泽多杰！”  
晴空下的绿草坡，飒爽奔来匹红鬃大马，马背上的汉子，嗒嗒的马蹄声和他壮美的嗓子，一遍遍回荡在人们的心房，次尔没听过那样的歌声，像打他们的灵魂上跑过。  
“得儿~~驾！”  
姑娘的魂也跟着一起走远，眼睛，断线风筝那么飞向他的马背。  
手里空荡荡，次尔的机会落空了，他远远跟在人群的后面，像掉了队被抛下的孤雁，遥遥看他的姑娘，鲜亮地站在马旁，红着脸，同那半路杀出的男人交换了三下手。  
“格泽多杰……”  
依佐次尔捏着拳头，把这个名字恨上。

打那以后，次尔总能在各种场合听见这个名字……  
格泽多杰又给家里盖房了，院子大的，能把一年四季的花都装进去。  
格泽多杰的枣红马生了，小马驹落地就有小牛的个头。  
格泽多杰来村上了，带来了游客和钱，大把外乡迷人的漂亮姑娘。  
多杰……  
多杰……  
格泽多杰……  
这个名字成了他心里的刺，时不时就要露头，扎他一下。  
听说了吗？多杰和娜珠的好事近了，就在今晚，在娜珠一次都还男人进去过的花楼，他美丽的，山那头的姑娘，就要枕在另一个男人的臂弯，当他的阿夏。  
次尔埋头，打磨他那把腰刀，刀刃沾了水，被他磨得又快又亮，挥手一砍，空气都被他劈开，他也穿上他最郑重的衣裳，头戴毡帽，把短刀别腰上，踏着月出了门。  
夜里的山黑得出奇，挂满夜露寒气的树枝，沉甸甸垂下来，被次尔一次又一次地拨开，踏着湿腥的泥土，他往黑压压的山林子里钻，近了，能听到主家院里，狗子在叫。  
次尔停下来，找了一棵臂膀那么粗的树靠下，闭眼等待，过了一会儿，狗吠声突然变吵，次尔睁大眼，倏地跳起来，他猫在树干后，双手扒树，眼瞧一个欣长矫健的身影，跃过姑娘娜珠家的墙。  
他等的人，终于来了。  
寒露沉下来，落到身上，像把人往冬日的白水河里沁了一遍，可次尔不觉得冷，他心里有火，妒忌把他的骨头都锻出钢一样的冷硬，他伸手，掂了掂后腰上的刀子，他想好了，等到黎明，等那男人从花楼里离开，经过林子，他就会跳起来，拔刀，狠狠给这个叫做格泽多杰的男人一个教训。  
没等来鸡鸣，一炷香的功夫都不到，花楼的窗开了，里头小灯亮起来，还是那抹矫健的黑影，怎么来的，就怎么走，次尔犯了嘀咕，轻手轻脚跟上去。  
隔着一段路，次尔从树杈子的叠影间，匆忙地看走在他前面的背影。  
这男人有一副壮实的身材，高却灵活，他的脚在斜坡上走，次尔跨两步，才能赶得上他一小步，次尔跟在他后头呼呼地追，他……和娜珠，他们……好过了？他忍不住要去想，娜珠是不是已经躺在他的怀里，从一个红扑扑的姑娘，变成一个热气腾腾的女人？  
这想法折腾得他心酸，像咽了一口嚼烂的野酸枣。  
胸口有股冲不破的气，憋得他两眼通红，恨意袭上来，次尔反手摸上腰间的刀，翻过这段山路就是泸沽湖，要是多杰撑上船，他可就追不上了，树叶儿呼啦卷起一阵风，次尔像满弓上的箭，举刀，腾一下扑了出去。  
刀磨得恰好，亮得能照出人，多杰差点没躲过，可他的耳朵比山里的兽还灵，早早听见干燥的树叶上，獾子一样尾随他来的脚步。  
月下，湿润的河岸上，滚落两顶黑色的毡帽，两具男性结实的身体，厮杀一样你来我往，次尔不比多杰有力气，几回下来，被多杰反剪了手腕拧到背后，抡拳头呼呼朝他脸上招呼，数不清到底挨了几拳，多杰抓起次尔耷拉的脑袋往水里摁，泥巴洗掉了，露出一张苍白的脸：“是你……”多杰瞪着眼，把人认出来。  
他认得他，朝山节上，他到处找的人，化成灰也忘记不得，就是这个祸害，误了他可怜的阿姐，杀千刀的混蛋，他还没去找他呢，他倒自己着急跳出来。  
次尔要是清醒，一准会被他凶狠的眼神吓到，或者问一句，你认识我？可这会儿，他哪还顾得上啊。  
他的样子狼狈极了，新衣滚满湿泥巴，痂似的添了一层脏颜色，宽脚裤的裤头也挣开了，松垮垮地耷在胯骨旁，他的眼睛被打到充血，肿得睁不开，脑袋里，烧开的沸水似的嘟嘟，求生的本能逼着他边往后挪，边抓住手边摸到的一切，石子、水藻、开刃的刀，一股脑全扔出去。  
多杰伸手挡下了刀子，抓牢次尔的脚踝，一只手就把他扯回来。  
次尔哪儿能依他，提脚就踹，多杰肚子上结结实实吃了一腿，急火上来，撕拉一下，把次尔的黑裤子扯烂了。  
一片云飘走，借月色，多杰看清地上蠕动的人形，圆肩膀，倒三角的背，显腰窄，半拉光溜溜的屁股，可能是不怎么晒，圆鼓鼓的两团白，多杰不知怎么想的，就这么看着次尔伏在地上，手死死攥着烂成布条的破裤子，残了的狗一样往前爬。  
次尔每爬一下，他的黑布裤就被他蹭下来一些，露出来了，他白白的两股间，那道向内缩起的肉缝儿，多杰看傻眼，水波倒映他的脸，一副扭曲了，被鬼迷了心窍的失魂相。  
多杰今年二十三，至今没走过婚，他六岁没了妈，阿姐拉扯他长大，十七跟着他舅干旅游，遇见过热情奔放的女郎，也抱在一起流过汗，可每当女人在他的身下哼哼唧唧的呻吟，他总提不起精神，事儿也打马虎的糊过去，他觉得没劲，不是不痛快，只是……这种痛快对他来说，总朦朦胧，挠不着他的痒……  
此刻，他最憎恨的男人就匍在他的脚下，打也打了，气也出了，他却突然不想放过他。  
次尔呆住不动了，他的屁股上先一凉，即刻又热乎乎，那是……等他反应过来在他屁股蛋上揉来搓去的是一双男人的大手，他就疯了：“格泽多杰！你他妈干嘛？！”  
多杰的心本来还虚，经他这么一吼，反而冷冷狠下来：“你知道我叫什么？”说着，他攥住次尔的裤子，往下，又扽下去一点。  
“你他妈……他妈的……”次尔大口喘气，躲他的手，耳边，尽是男人粗浊的呼吸声，他脑子里乱得能拧麻花，多杰这种不正常的抚摸让人发毛，同是男人，他没法不懂他的想法，“你走！你现在走，我就当今晚没见过你！”  
次尔逞强呢，其实在说软话，多杰没听进去，听了也当没听见，他的心思全被目光牵引，落到次尔扭动的肉屁股上，他觉得渴，嗓子里干得起火，从没那么难熬，好像不碰一碰那个地方，今晚就过不去了。  
“啊！！啊啊！！格泽多杰！我肏你妈！！！”  
多杰的手指抠进来时，次尔攥足了力气，往他的下巴颏上来了一拳头。  
这下砸的不轻，多杰托着腮，缓慢转过头，血从他的下颌滴答到次尔的肚皮上，他是真把多杰惹毛了，不客气的给了他两拳，直接把人打懵。  
多杰解下自己的裤子，无师自通地往手掌心吐了口唾沫，朝两边扒开他的屁股，当多杰把自己比小牛还粗的家伙整根捅进次尔的身体，他昂头，长长舒了口气。  
所有的不对都对了，他想嘶吼，想怒叫，想在格姆山上跑，他二十三了，终于在一个男人的身上，揭开极乐朦胧的面纱，体会到这种无与伦比的快活。  
后来，连次尔自己都说不清，二年了，头先是威胁，逐渐变得麻木，直到现在，甚至不用刻意说，他们月月都要躲进小树林，在月光都渗不进来的老树底下，痛快淋漓的干一场。

多杰从次尔软成泥的身子上爬起来，穿好裤子，从地上拔出次尔的刀：“你的刀？”他的指腹摸过刀刃，“太厉了，我们俩换换。”每次都是这样，完事儿后，他总能体面的离开，多杰看了看次尔阖不拢的下身，丢下一团纸，“擦擦。”  
次尔没接，他的手没力，敞着两脚，后头滴滴答答地淌多杰射进去的东西，他的膝盖还流着血呢，那模样，真是被糟蹋惨了。  
他不要，多杰也不理他，抓起衣服抖掉落叶：“这个你拿着。”一管黑不溜丢的软膏，扔到次尔身旁，“治外伤挺好，抹那儿……也管用。”  
次尔不想听，他把眼睛闭起来，睫毛不住地抖索：“你也搞够了……”他的声一出，多杰就走不了了，“放过我吧……”他已经不再去想，是什么仇让多杰这么作践他。  
他每次这样讲，多杰都打心里一阵揪：“你想了？”他转过来，脸上的痛苦神色消失了，取而代之，是轻蔑的看不起，“你犯下的事儿，想这么就完了？”  
又是这句，犯事！犯事！犯事！  
次尔睁开眼，泪唰一行滚下来，他不想让自己显得娘们叽叽，所以大声吼：“就算我真欠了你，大不了，我把命还你！”他那副决然的样子，是铁了心要和多杰断。  
多杰突然慌神，可他不能叫次尔看出来：“我要你的命干嘛……”他折回来，满不在乎地蹲下，拾起落叶堆里的那管药膏，放到次尔的胸口，“回去，好好涂涂。”  
他像对待宝贝那样，给次尔掸头发里的落叶，可嘴上又坏得不行：“你想完，等你哪天想起来你干的事儿了，我就由你。”  
次尔愣了愣，没预兆的就笑了：“就是不能放过我了？”  
那笑容，比最苦的黄连还苦，多杰不忍看他，狠狠心扭开脸：“对。”他故意恶声恶气，好断了他的念头，“我们俩之间，我没说完，就不算完。”  
“格泽多杰……”轻轻的，依佐次尔喊他名，“算我求求你呢？”  
太阳的红色打林子的东边漫进来，多杰畏光似的扔下次尔，朝西面的黑暗里退，他的身后，那片林子里，断断续续传来男性压抑的哭泣，次尔颤栗的肩，好像就崩塌在多杰眼前。  
他几乎是逃回家的，刚进屋，他的阿姐就坐在小饭桌旁等他呢。  
桌上有热腾腾的饭：“弟啊，回来了啊。”她将头发捋到耳后，从这个角度，正好能看到她光洁的额头，沿发际往后，银色的一缕，他的姐才二十七，最好的年华，还没老去，就先白了头发。  
“你最近……”她给他夹他爱吃的猪肉，“晚上老出去，上哪儿啊？”多杰埋头往嘴里扒饭，她也不强求，“夜里露子重，给你缝了件新袄，吃过饭，去试试，看看合不合身。”  
多杰的嗓子涩得发胀，多香的饭也咽不下：“唔……”他点头，千言万语，都堵到一块儿。  
他温柔善良的阿姐，因为一个爱情的骗子，没了孩子，变成了一个不能生的女人。  
而那个混蛋，还口口声声说，他不知道自己欠了什么。  
依佐次尔……  
叫他怎么原谅他……

每年秋收都是寨子里最忙碌的时刻，次尔没得空休息，太阳一出来就跟着下地。  
他把宽脚裤挽到小腿肚，站直了，手臂往上抡，锄头挥下一道漂亮的弧度，姑娘们聚在太阳地底下看他，看他流汗的背，油光光的肌肉，暖洋洋地唱：  
阿嘟喂，阿嘟喂。  
鸟儿扇着翅膀，顺着山梁飞走了。  
阿嘟我在等你来。  
等得心儿跳起来。⑦  
她们呐，那是盼呢，盼他看上哪个，过来挠挠她的手，给他当阿夏。  
田埂上突然骚动，姑娘长长的百褶裙摆动，嬉笑着，结伴朝老远处的一队人那儿欢快的迎上去，是山那头的村人，带来了办酒席的猪膘肉，寨上有祖母要过寿啦。  
次尔也抬起头，遥遥的，热闹的人群，他看到娜珠，她还是那么美，高高盘起的乌发上彩珠琳琅，一条黝黑的牦牛发辫绕过左耳，顺着她柔柔的肩膀，垂向她高高隆起的胸脯。  
或许还是有变化的，她变成了一个真正的女人，而他……两膝上的伤口，又隐约作痛。  
娜珠走过来，看到他额角的汗，伸手被他绊开，她有些尴尬：“次尔……还怨我呢？”  
她说二年前的朝山节，哪儿谈得上怨呢，次尔仰起头，对她笑：“哪儿啊，你好么？”  
娜珠脸红了，她轻轻捋动肩上的牦牛辫，姿态特别女人：“好，好着呢。”她指给他一个刚学会走的娃子，“我的孩子。”  
“挺好……”次尔违心地说，娜珠告诉他，孩子两岁了，两岁啊，格泽多杰就是那时和娜珠走婚的，说不上来的别扭，他明知不应，可眼睛忍不住要往孩子的脸上转，“他……待你好吗？”  
娜珠一怔，好久才想明白：“不是他的。”提起那人，她漂亮的脸蛋也恨起来，“我和他没成。”  
次尔不信，他亲眼看着多杰翻进她的花楼：“没成？”他扭过头，脸上的表情说不清是惊讶，还是窃喜，黑眼睛亮晶晶的，把娜珠给看脸红。  
“他……”娜珠悔恨，多俊的汉子呐，当初差一点就当了她的阿注，跟谁都没法道的委屈，突然恶毒的掖不住，“他那儿……不灵，试了好多办法，都不行。”她恨恨地说，“他就是个废人！”  
不灵？怎么可能！他每次抱自己的时候，下面那根玩意儿凶的，都能把人屁股捅穿。  
“次尔……”  
娜珠叫他，他赶紧底下头，生怕被发现他发了烧一样的脸颊。  
“我和孩子的阿爸……分了，其实我一直都……”她还在说，指头，女儿家似的缠上胸口的发辫，次尔有点怕她接着要说的话，为他已经没可能回应她，可她，“你的腿怎么了？我看看！”  
血，红丝线一样从裤管里伸出来，怎么能让她看，他最羞耻的伤。  
次尔抓她的手腕，揽腰把人拽起来，远远看过去，他俩手缠手的样子，似乎等不及要往对方的手心里，多情的挠上三下。  
多杰赶了几里的山路，第一眼，看到的就是这个。  
多杰骑在马上，全身的肌肉绷到打颤，心脏在胸膛惶惶地跳，疼得说不出话，没亮刀，心上就被扎了无数个血窟窿，他的马儿一定也感受到主人的气场，慌乱地嘶叫，两条蹄子不安地踏着地。  
娜珠先看到他，脸色不好看：“八斤！”她借她的孩子避开了，把次尔一个人留下。  
多杰朝次尔来，步子下踩了火，他想到他和女人缠绵的抱，没穿衣的上身，挤着两团面粉似的胸脯儿，他也曾这么抱过他的姐么，两个人手拉手，说尽了情人间的悄悄话，尝遍了情人的快活。  
在女人的身子上一展雄风的他，什么样？  
他会笑吗？那种……意气风发的俊朗的笑，会觉得痛快吗？只要不和他，他的泪，是不是就不会流了，他可没那么大度：“你看上她了？你想跟她好？”  
当然没有的事儿，可次尔要脸呢，使犟：“关你什么事。”  
关他什么事？他和他搂着身子睡过，舔过嘴换过口水，下头没命地叠过，他要是他的女人，这么给他上，肚子里早有了，怪不得他早上要和他分呢，原来是想女人了，有了新的，忘了旧的。  
想到他白发的阿姐，多杰怒从中来：“你想跟她好，没门！”他的蛮力气上来，把次尔扛沙包似的抛马背上，两步上马，夹紧马肚子，“得儿~驾！”  
山道上，尘土飞扬的黄风，次尔伏在马背上，像个被掳来的女人一样扯开嗓子叫：“格泽多杰，你放下我！！！放下！！！”  
多杰赶着马缰，一句话就让他闭了嘴：“你不是想知道你犯了什么事儿么，我告诉你！”  
次尔头朝下的被他扛进院，一路上鸡飞狗跳地把屋里的人都招来，多杰的阿姐也听到了，迈过门槛，喊她的阿弟：“多杰，你这是干什么，快，快把人放下来！”  
这回他没听他阿姐的，把次尔狠狠扔地上：“姐，我把他给你带回来了。”  
“格泽多杰！”他姐着急去搀地上疼得哼哼的次尔，可能摔坏了，半天都没扶起来，“你犯的什么浑？！”  
多杰惊讶：“姐……”他托起次尔痛苦的脸，把他前额的头发都撸到脑后，“你看清楚，他是谁！”  
“谁啊？”可他姐的眼里只有茫然和操心，一个犯了事的孩子的母亲般的操心，“你又惹事，看看把人摔的。”  
“姐……阿姐……”寒风吹过稻田似的，多杰从上到下打了个抖，“你不认识他了？”不会的，不可能，他阿姐亲口告诉他的名字，“他是依佐次尔啊！”  
他阿姐先是不明白似的眨眨眼，而后，似乎全懂了，捂着脸跑回房。  
“看看！看看这个依佐次尔！”她把一张边缘打毛的皱相片，甩到他脸上。  
多杰的嘴唇哆嗦，他没勇气去掀相片，他就是不看，也隐约预感到：“你……”他想扶次尔，被他没什么力气拍开，“依佐次尔……”照片翻过来，一张平淡无奇的，憨男人的脸。  
不是他，真的搞错了。  
“欸……”多杰听见次尔轻飘飘的哑嗓子，用略带潮湿鼻音问，“我们俩的事儿，现在，完了吧……”  
次尔晃晃悠悠地在山路上走，重头冲脚的样子，好像随时要倒下去，又次次强撑着挺过来。  
多杰追上来：“次尔！依佐次尔！”他拿着柄刀，挡住次尔的去路，“我……”因为急，也因为慌，他跑得满头大汗，把刀子交信物那么的塞到次尔手上，扯开衣服，露出大片的胸膛，“来，你挑个地方，冲这儿，来上一刀！”  
次尔的身摇晃，虚得握不住刀，可短刀一抽出来，他的眼神就恶起来，这是他的刀，他亲自开的刃，为的，就是这一刻。  
他下刀快也狠，疯了似的挥臂膀，一刀接一刀的砍，不一会儿，老柏树的树干上就多了几个坑，他把刀一拔，铿铿地扔出去：“让我杀了你，然后给你陪葬，你想得美！”  
次尔转身要走，多杰从背后死死抱住他：“对不……对不起……”他哭了，哭声像个不知所措的孩子，“我错了……可我不后悔……”  
这么混账的话，也就这个家伙说得出来。  
他把他抱得那么紧，紧得怕弄丢了他：“你要恨我，就痛快地给我两下，但我们……没完……”  
次尔掰他的手，怎么都脱不开：“松开。”  
“我不。”说话不算的骗子，耍起赖，“不放你。”  
“为什么不刺我？”  
次尔也想，对啊，为什么呢？  
午后的“谢纳米”，金光闪闪的湖面，山那边，年轻的阿注和阿夏，又开始溜溜地唱：  
火塘是这样的温暖  
我是这样的温暖  
人世茫茫难相爱  
相爱就该到永久

① 谢纳米：译为泸沽湖，摩梭语，母亲的湖。  
② 阿注：女性对异性情人的称呼。  
③ 阿夏：男性对异性情人的称呼。  
④ 格姆山：摩梭语，狮子山，也称女神山。  
⑤ 歌曲：《花楼恋歌》。  
⑥ 朝山节：又称转山节，每年农历七月二十五。  
⑦ 歌曲：《走婚夜歌》，男女对唱的情歌。


End file.
